


warmth.

by rivainitea



Series: Mahariel March [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, background morrigan/female warden :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: Nothing could tell you that your altus wasn’t your world, wasn’t sent by the Creators themselves just for you and Zevran.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel
Series: Mahariel March [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> second day, another prompt! the second prompt for #maharielmarch was warmth :] i tried something new and wrote in second person view, still from Samir's POV. hope u all enjoy!

“My knight,” He said softly, his right hand laced with golden jewelry, that lovely snake ring that makes such a beautiful clink when he grabs his wine glass, on top of yours. He holds your hand in a way that only the three of you could understand. He has no hold over you, instead, he holds you high, like a gem. “Would you like to share this dance with me?” Sending you a wink, oh and you could swear your heart had just melted. 

The candles on your nightstand were burning just right, the warmth seeping into your skin, sharing a circle of energy between you and your altus. And nothing could stop this, only intensify it. Nothing could tell you that your altus wasn’t your world, wasn’t sent by the Creators themselves just for you and Zevran. 

Speaking of your other world, he opens the door slowly, feet touching the floor with grace, as if he danced with the atmosphere, stars covering his body on this ethereal night. 

And the healthy, glamorous, lovely glow on his skin is so divine. And you just know you need to bask in it, and so you take his hand, taking him up on his offer, leaning forward and getting close to him, like your bodies were one. Your face so dearly close to his neck, leaving a small mark of an angel’s lips, hands so dexterously playing with his now long hair, hair that smelled like Andraste’s Grace petals drizzled with honeysuckle.

“Mm, miei amori,” You can hear Zev behind you, hands on your waist, anchoring his body on yours, resting his head on your shoulders, and your body turns into a sweet pudding, as the tevene ballads Dorian put on to play rule your rhythm and movements.

“Ohoh! It seems we have another knight here to join us, Samir, my dear.” 

And it felt like you had to do absolutely nothing but let your body become a whole galaxy, which it already was, according to Zevran. Both of them were taller than you, only slightly, but still taller. You knew their hands held each other around you, when you felt your assassin’s silky sleeves around your waist.

“A knight, then? Am I to be a prince in a shining steed, ready to save you both from this dreadful, tall and deadly tower?” He chuckled lightly, and it was music. It was a whole new language and you thanked every higher power and being for allowing you to understand such an intricate language. His quiet joy bled through the windows and the air, and it was intoxicating. 

The aroma of berries and lavender passed by, and your altus’ belly made a hungry, hungry noise. A blush drawn to his cheeks, sweet, beautiful, golden, honey-touched cheeks, and you felt every nerve in your body telling you to kiss him. His cheeks, his lips, his nose, every inch of Dorian that you could find being revealed by his thin, soft robes. And so you did, and so did Zevran, and the soft chuckles and hums and hymns and mantras and poems that his throat made were heavenly. 

And what would it mean to be his? What would it mean to be theirs? It matters not, yes? You are already theirs, and they are already yours, and everything you could ever want and everything you could ever have, and anything you could need, you have. The obvious proof was the laughter and the overwhelming happiness that came from downstairs, your children playing, listening to Auntie Morrigan telling stories of her childhood in the Wilds. And you knew a few of those stories were slightly tweaked just so that it wasn’t disappointing, and you were so happy that she was learning that kids can be kids and adults can be childish too. It doesn’t hurt to indulge, create stories, or turn your reality into a fairy tale every now and then. 

Your children, oh your children. Your children, your gifts to this wretched and divine world. No work could be compared to the marvel that your kids brought to this world, to the flowers that blossomed as they walked, danced, flew, swimmed through this world, to the way the surroundings and the nature changed and adapted to them. 

“Shay is almost done with dinner, handsome.”

“Shay and dinner? In the same sentence? Are you quite alright, Zev? Had too much wine, perhaps?” 

It was a running joke in the family that Shay couldn’t cook to save her own life, but a few lessons with you in the early blighted days helped her learn how to season ram meat, and from that moment forth she never stopped learning. You knew this and you loved this and you cherished this. Your chuckle sent a ringing hum through Dorian’s body, your face still close to his skin, and he smiled just big enough to be a delight.

“I will let you know that while yes, I am also very much surprised, I have not gone near alcohol today, my dear!”

“Proud of you, vhenan.”

“Mhhm, proud of you as well, caro mio.”

“Of me? Why me?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re here today, yes? That’s good.”

“Such sappy, clingy, men you two… Are we doing the nicknames thing now?”

“Mhhm.”

His lips got closer to your left ear, and suddenly the dim light from the candles was all you could see, as Dorian spoke dream into reality,

“Amatus,”

“Yeah?”

“I adore you two. I love you two. Always, mhm.”

“And you call us sappy?”

“Of course. I am simply a gentleman!” 

His lovely laugh so close to your ear shook your whole body and became insanely clear how perfect tonight was. Nothing could ever stop you again. Temporarily maybe, but never forever. Their lovely ways always made your heart beat so fast, but it was always a source of strength in the battlefield. Fights were dances and each of you had your own choreography, yet you managed to follow all of them with no difficulty. Dorian’s hands holding his staff and casting a spell to the left, Zevran vanishing and reappearing, poison dripping from his gloves, blade sinking into soft, ill skin to the right, and you in the middle, a walking thunder, a hurricane in and out, your daggers matching the speed of your rage. 

“How was your day, Zev?”

“Oh, you know! It was actually a bit underwhelming until now. Not much bloodshed, really. But, again, you know the works of the Crows.”

“Yes, I think I know them quite well, don’t I?” Your soft laughter echoed in the room and attacked Zevran’s heart in a way that could only be explained through the way he raised his hand towards your face and put a small strand of hair behind your ear, those rose-y, funny little elf ears, and planted a small kiss on your forehead.

“And how could you not? You robbed me before waking me up!”

“Zev, we have this conversation every five months, and I always have to tell you that I didn’t know if you accept my bargain!”

“Your bargain?”

“Yes, Zev, I was going to recruit you either way. But I am just so cruel, cruel to the end, am I not?”

Charming bastard, Dorian thought, as he saw the smirk and the wink sent directly to attack every fiber of Zevran’s being.

“Well, I suppose saying you are always cruel would be a lie, would it not? You know when to be merciful as well! We all need some sort of balance in this world, no? My balance simply happens to be both of you.”


End file.
